Changer en mieux
by Pandaland
Summary: Kinoshita Hisashi était un garçon simple. Il aimait les jeux vidéos et les films d'horreur. Il détestait faire ses devoirs et était devenu un spécialiste en procrastination. Alors quand à la fin de sa deuxième année de lycée il se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux, il paniqua légèrement. Un petit One-shit NariKino parce que il n'y aura jamais assez de NariKino dans le monde.


Disclaimeur : Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent !

Salut Salut ! Alors voilà ma toute première fanfiction et d'une manière générale le premier truc que j'ai écrit destiné à être lu ! Alors soyez indulgent ! (Mais bien sur toute critique constructive est très appréciée !)

Ce sera sûrement très nul et bourré de fautes d'orthographe vous voilà prévenus !

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

Kinoshita Hisashi était un garçon simple. Il aimait les jeux vidéos et les films d'horreur. Il détestait faire ses devoirs et était devenu un spécialiste en procrastination. Il faisait de son mieux pour progresser au volley et pouvoir jouer encore une fois en match officiel. La plus grosse difficulté qu'il avait eu à surmonter était l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait subi en première année qui l'avait poussé à quitter le club. Quand il était revenu en compagnie de Narita et d'Ennoshita, ça avait été un soulagement que l'équipe les accueille encore à bras ouverts.

Alors quand à la fin de sa deuxième année de lycée il se rendit compte qu'il était amoureux, il paniqua légèrement.

Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de n'importe qui, de Kyoko-san à Yachi (qui, admettons-le, sont radicalement opposées) en passant par sa voisine qui allait au même lycée que lui mais ça aurait été trop simple. À la place il se retrouvait avec le béguin le plus ridicule, le moins approprié et le plus impossible à gérer sur la seule personne dont il ne devait pas tomber amoureux, son meilleur ami, Narita.

Narita et lui ne se connaissaient que depuis le lycée mais ils étaient tout de suite devenu amis. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt faciles à vivre et sociables et Ennoshita n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre faisant de leur petit groupe un trio.

Leur dynamique était bien installé et ils se comprenaient maintenant à demi-mots. Même quand Tanaka avait finit par trouver le courage de demander à Ennoshita de sortir avec lui (ce que ce dernier avait accepté assez facilement) rien n'avait changé. Alors quand sa petite sœur de cinq ans lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà été amoureux il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout change.

Il lui avait demandé si elle savait exactement ce que voulait dire "être amoureux". Elle avait pris quelques instants pour y réfléchir avec une main sur la hanche et l'autre frottant son menton. Avec une expression triomphante elle avait finalement déclaré qu'être amoureux de quelqu'un c'était : « vouloir être avec lui quand on est triste et aussi quand on est heureux. C'est penser à lui le matin en se levant et le soir en se couchant ». Kinoshita avait rigolé doucement et lui avait demander si elle, elle était amoureuse. La réponse avait été un non retentissant et pas déçu le moins du monde. Avec ça, le sujet avait était abandonné pour se concentrer sur le repas du soir.

Cependant ce soir-là en ce couchant, Kinoshita se demanda à qui il pensait en dernier au moment de dormir. La réponse lui vint alors que le sommeil l'emportait sous la forme de l'image de Narita qui se forma derrière ses paupières.

« Comment ça, c'est pas si grave ! Évidement que c'est grave ! ». À l'autre bout de la ligne Ennoshita ne semblait pas plus que ça réceptif aux cris de son ami.

« _Franchement je ne vois pas ce qui te fait si peur._

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passera s'il l'apprend ? Ho non, il me détestera j'en suis sûr », gémit-il en pressant son visage dans son oreiller. Il ne se redressa qu'en entendant Ennoshita rigoler doucement. « Merci de ton soutien ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, grinça-t-il, agacé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

 _\- Je doute que Narita te déteste pour si peu. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu ne serai-ce que ne pas apprécier quelqu'un ?_ Demanda Ennoshita avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- … D'accord il ne me détestera pas mais ce sera peut-être encore pire ! Il aura pitié de moi et sera super gentil et il fera super attention à ce qu'il dira et ce sera super gênant et …

\- _Bon écoute, tu ne veux pas lui dire ?_ Le coupa Ennoshita qui sonnait agacé à son tour. _Dans ce cas ne change rien à ton comportement et fait comme si vous n'étiez que deux bons potes qui traînent souvent ensemble mais ne viens te plaindre le jour où tu auras le_ _cœur_ _brisé,_ _parce que crois-moi si tu continues comme ça c'est ce qui va se passer._ _»_

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Kinoshita se sentait trahi.

Il roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond, son téléphone fermement serré dans sa main. Ennoshita pensait qu'il devrait lui dire.

Il était hors de question qu'il fasse ça.

Il leva le bras pour amener son téléphone au niveau de ses yeux. Il l'alluma et regarda longuement son fond d'écran. C'était une photo de lui, Ennoshita et Narita. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Narita qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents en réponse à l'agitation causée par Tanaka et Noya quelque part derrière eux. Il pouvait sûrement juste ignorer les sentiments qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur pendant encore une année.

Après le lycée, ils s'éloigneraient sûrement, le temps faisait son œuvre et alors il pourrait tout oublier.

Oui, ça semblait être une bonne idée. Sûrement. Il pouvait le faire. Probablement.

Bien sûr, il fallait que le destin s'acharne sur lui.

Par un étrange coup du sort (probablement provoqué par Ennoshita), Kinoshita ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans se retrouver à croiser Narita. Évidement, ils étaient dans la même classe donc il se voyaient presque toute la journée mais là c'était différent.

Ça avait commencé par l'entraînement, où ils étaient systématiquement mis ensemble dès qu'il fallait se diviser en groupe. Ça encore il aurait pu le comprendre et le laisser passer. Mais qu'ils se retrouvent uniquement tous les deux pour le déjeuner parce que Tanaka et Ennoshita avait décidé d'en faire leur moment à eux et que Noya était pris d'une envie irrésistible de s'entraîner avec Hinata et Kageyama, c'était trop pour lui.

Alors évidement, il était en colère et évidement, Narita l'avait remarqué.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas en le regardant comme ça que tu vas le faire changer d'avis », déclara Narita un jour durant le déjeuner. Ils étaient assis dans le carré d'herbe qui se situait dans la cour et Kinoshita lançait un regard qu'il espérait meurtrier en direction d'Ennoshita qui s'éloignait main dans la main avec Tanaka en route pour leur repas en tête-à-tête.

« Il m'énerve. Il le fait exprès en plus, grogna Kinoshita en reportant son attention sur son bento.

\- Il fait exprès de quoi ? Demanda Narita toujours très calme.

\- Il me nargue parce que lui il a un copain. Mais c'est même pas lui qui s'est confessé en premier alors je vois pas d'où il me fait la morale, répondit Kinoshita en plantant ses baguettes dans sa portion de riz pour évacuer sa frustration.

\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? » S'étonna son ami en s'immobilisant un instant dans sa surprise.

Ce fut à ce moment que Kinoshita sut qu'il avait creusé sa propre tombe et qu'il n'avait maintenant aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Son cerveau court-circuita et la seule pensée qu'il put lui souffler fut " _Avoue lui "._

Alors que son cœur se mit à battre plus fort qu'il n'était bon pour la santé, Kinoshita fut soudain envahi d'un courage exceptionnel et déclara d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme : « Je suis amoureux de toi. Probablement depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré mais je l'ai remarqué que récemment. D'après Ennoshita je suis un imbécile de ne pas te le dire parce que même si tu le sais ça ne changera rien entre nous. Mais je sais que si, maintenant ça va changer parce que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut juste oublier. »

Après sa déclaration, il se figea. Les deux garçons se fixèrent un instant sans bouger ni dire un mot. Puis quand Kinoshita se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il paniqua (encore), attrapa ses affaires et s'enfuit en courant.

L'après-midi avait été très longue. Il s'était résolu à se cacher sous un escalier pendant le reste de la pause déjeuner. Même quand la cloche avait sonné, il était resté dans son coin poussiéreux. Au bout de cinq minutes il se décida finalement à retourner en classe sachant que le cours aurait déjà commencé ce qui empêcherait Narita d'essayer de lui parler.

Il entra dans la salle, endura le sermon de son prof et alla s'asseoir à sa place, le tout les yeux rivés au sol. Il passa tout les cours de l'après-midi la tête posée sur son bureau en se morfondant copieusement. La décision de sécher l'entraînement de l'après midi ne fut pas dure à prendre.

Il sortit en premier de la salle à la fin de la journée et partit presque en courant ne ralentissant même pas lorsque Narita l'appela. La tête baissée, il fit le trajet qui le séparait de chez lui de manière automatique et sans y penser si bien qu'il fut étonné quand il se retrouva devant sa porte d'entrée.

Il entra dans sa maison en soupirant, soulagé pour une fois de savoir que ses parents et sa sœur ne rentreraient pas avant un bon moment. Il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Décidant que c'était le bon jour pour ouvrir le pot de glace, il se leva et enfila un vieux jogging et un t-shirt délavé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Après avoir récupérer ce dont il avait besoin, Kinoshita remonta dans sa chambre avant de replonger sur son lit.

Pour éviter de trop réfléchir à la journée qu'il venait d'avoir, il choisit un anime qui le distrairait bien. Il se retrouva donc sur son lit adossé au mur avec sur les genoux son ordinateur pour se faire un marathon de One Punch Man en mangeant de la glace au chocolat presque en pyjama. Son téléphone vibra et il eu peur de consulter le nouveau message. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'ouvrit et fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était qu'Ennoshita qui le traitait d'idiot. Narita lui avait probablement raconté leur aventure du midi et Kinoshita ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber d'accord avec lui.

Il était 19h quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer suivit par des pas dans l'escalier. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir son père ou sa mère rentrer plus tôt que prévu, ce fut Narita qui passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son cerveau le lâcha au moment où il en avait le plus besoin.

« J'ai utilisé la clé cachée dans le pot de fleur, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, continua-t-il en entrant dans la chambre laissant son sac à côté de la porte avant de s'installer à côté de Kinoshita sur le lit. On regarde quoi ? Demanda-t-il avant de voler la cuillère des mains de Kinoshita qui n'avait toujours pas bougé avant de prendre une grosse bouchée de glace.

Voyant que Narita s'était déjà plongé dans l'épisode, Kinoshita se retourna lui aussi vers l'écran qu'il regarda sans vraiment le voir. Son cerveau finit par revenir à lui et il put à nouveau réfléchir.

 _Narita est là ! Assis sur mon lit ! Alors que je me suis confessé à lui pas plus tard que ce midi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il doit essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était … Il doit se sentir obligé …_

 _Il faut que tu dises quelque chose ! Lui dire qu'il n'a pas à se forcer ou quelque chose comme ça. Parce que c'est évident qu'il ne doit pas vouloir être là … Je suis sûr que c'est Ennoshita qui l'a obligé à venir._

 _Vas-y dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !_

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il était libre de partir, Narita le coupa.

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dis ce midi et franchement je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche de rester amis. Tel que je vois les choses on peut faire deux trucs. Soit on fait comme si tu ne m'avait rien dit et tout redeviens comme avant, soit tu me laisses répondre correctement. » Il dit cela sur un ton très calme comme si c'était la seule réponse logique à la situation et il se tourna vers Kinoshita avec son regard patient.

Kinoshita prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ce que ressentait Narita ? Au fond, il savait que oui mais était-il prêt à sacrifier son existence tranquille pour la possibilité de quelque chose qui au final ne le satisferait peut-être pas ?

La peur et le doute firent leur apparition.

Mais la peur ne devait être le sentiment qui guidait sa vie. De toute façon il avait déjà fait le plus difficile. Se confesser la deuxième fois devrait être plus facile que la première, non ?

Alors lentement, il enleva son ordinateur de ses jambes et le posa à côté de lui. Il tourna pour faire face à Narita et s'assit en tailleur, le regard déterminé et les lèvres pincées comme seul signe de son appréhension.

« Narita. Je t'aime et je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi », sa voix était tremblante et c'était probablement le confession la plus ridicule du monde mais il avait pris sa décision et ferait face aux conséquences avec le peu de dignité qui lui resterait. Narita le regardait bouche bée ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réaction. Finalement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire éblouissant.

Il se pencha en avant et s'arrêta le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Kinoshita.

Il murmura doucement « Ce sera avec grand plaisir parce que figures-toi que moi aussi je t'aime. »

Alors il combla le peu d'espace qui restait entre eux douloureusement lentement pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de son nouveau petit ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent le lendemain au lycée main dans la main, Kinoshita ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « La ferme ! » à l'attention d'Ennoshita qui le regardait d'un air satisfait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer parce lui-même se sentait très satisfait. Lui qui avait eu si peur que leur relation évolue se retrouvait à apprécier la manière dont elle était venue à se développer. Comme quoi des fois les choses pouvaient changer en mieux.

* * *

Ça va pas trop déçu ?

La fin est super nulle hein ? Non pas que je pense que le début soit super mais bon.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
